


Only For You

by LeeHan



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2 Buckys 1 Steve, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Gets Magically Duplicated, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHan/pseuds/LeeHan
Summary: Bucky steps into Stark's unfinished interdimensional portal and two Buckys step out.Steve doesn't think this is a problem, until he realizes Bucky can't stand to see him in someone else's arms, even if "someone else" is also Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Three's Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144271
Comments: 78
Kudos: 472





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to AgentBarnes616 for betaing!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more updates! @leehanjiart

“Stark, just explain it to me from the beginning.”

Steve crossed his arms over the silver star on his chest and glared down at Tony with barely contained unease. Tony swallowed nervously, then took a deep breath.

“Well, first thing’s first,” he began rapidly, “it’s _not_ my fault!”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, Sergeant Cyborg agreed to test the portal for me. He knew there was risk involved!” Tony pointed at the wide, swirling circular mechanism behind him. “I told him to just stick his head in but he said he could only see more swirling colors. He said he wanted to go in further to see if there was anything else. I didn’t even tell him to, Cap!”

“And how long has he been gone?” Steve asked, dread growing with each word.

“About ten minutes.”

“Where is the portal supposed to lead?”

“Another dimension?”

“Why did that sound like a question?”

“Hey, man. You try calculating this shit. It ain’t easy, I can tell you that much.”

“Why did _Bucky_ have to go in?”

“I tried sending in probes but the spacetime warping messes up their sensors. For the first time ever, your boy was more stable than my machines.”

“Why couldn’t you do it yourself?”

Tony pointed at the six monitors behind him, “I have to control the portal.”

“Of course you do.” Steve rubbed his temple.

“He volunteered!” Tony yelled dramatically.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time,” Steve pulled his shield off his back and stepped up to the portal. “I’m going in after him.”

“Whoa, Cap, I don’t know if that’s a good—”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“No, but the portal isn’t set up for two people—“

The portal shimmered. Steve stumbled back as the swirling surface rippled, then it split around the form of a man.

Bucky stepped out.

“Oh, thank _god,”_ Tony sighed with a relieved laugh, “I thought Cap was gonna kill me.”

Steve scanned Bucky up and down, looking for injuries.

“Buck, are you ok—“

Before Steve could finish, the portal shimmered again. The surface rippled then split and another man stepped out.

Another Bucky.

“Uh oh,” Tony breathed.

Steve took another step back, scanning the newcomer as intently as the first one.

They were identical in every way, from their long brown hair to their gleaming metal arms and the still healing scratch on their cheeks from yesterday’s mission.

The two stood next to each other for a second, then looked at each other, and took a stumbling step back.

“What the fuck?” they both said in unison.

“I can fix this!” Tony shouted, typing frantically on two keyboards at once. “I can fix this!”

“Buck?” Steve asked, his mouth slack with shock.

Both of them turned. Steve’s mind reeled as the two Buckys stared at him with identical expressions of confusion and panic.

“What’s your full name?” Steve asked quickly.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” the clones replied together, glancing suspiciously at each other as they spoke.

“What did you have for breakfast this morning?”

“I stole half your bagel,” they said.

“What was the last thing you said before you left?”

“ ‘I might be late. Stark’s up to some shit’.”

“Hey!” Tony yelled.

“Well,” Steve scratched his temple, “I guess there’s two of you now.”

“You didn’t tell me this was a side effect, Stark!” Two voices yelled across the workshop.

“I’m working on it, Sarge, gimme a minute!” Tony hollered back, still typing frantically. “Hey did you see anything in there while you were gone?”

“Stark!” Steve yelled incredulously.

“What?” Tony replied loudly. “It’s for science!”

“There wasn’t anything,” The Buckys said together, throwing each other suspicious looks as they spoke. “Just more swirling mist so I came back out.”

“Wow,” Tony grumbled under his breath. “All this for nothin’ then, huh.”

The whirring of the portal that had filled the room with a faint hum suddenly slowed and died down. Behind the two Buckys, the portal flickered, then faded.

“And that’s all for now, folks,” Tony called over to them as he examined his monitors.

“Wait, this extra Bucky is still here,” Steve replied, pointing at the one on the left, then the one on the right, then the one on the left again, before giving up.

“It takes a lot of power to open an interdimensional portal that big, it needs time to cool down before we can run it again,” Tony replied like that was obvious. “Look, I’ll work on reversing the direction of the spacetime ripples to see if we can re-merge him.”

“If?” The two Buckys asked incredulously.

“89% chance I can do it!” Tony insisted. “C’mon, give me some credit guys. If I was smart enough to do it, I’m smart enough to _un_ do it.”

“I don’t know if that’s how it works,” Steve replied under his breath.

“Just, come back tomorrow,” Tony said, turning back to his screens. “I’ll have something worked out by then.”

“You’d fucking better,” the Buckys muttered darkly.

“Jarvis!” Tony yelled.

_“Yes, sir?”_

“Coffee, lots.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

Tony lapsed into silence and the only sound in the workshop was the clicking of keys and the beeping of the machines around them.

“Uh,” Steve turned back to the Buckys still standing uncomfortably by the portal, “do you want to wait here?”

He didn’t know which one to look at. His eyes flicked back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match.

“Absolutely, not.” The speaking in unison thing was starting to weird Steve out.

Without waiting for a reply, the two of them turned and marched for the elevator. Steve followed awkwardly behind them, throwing one last glance at Tony as he left, but Tony was already absorbed in his work.

Both the Buckys reached for the elevator button at the same time. Their hands knocked together and they looked at each other suspiciously.

Steve watched them both, mesmerized.

After a moment, the one farther from the button snapped, “You do it.”

The other Bucky hit the button and they stood side by side, staring straight ahead. The elevator opened and the two of them stepped in.

Steve was still reeling. They really were identical. 

Two whole Buckys. 

Steve stood at the door gaping for a moment too long and the door began to close. The Bucky on the left stuck his hand out to stop it.

“Are you coming, Stevie?” They said together.

The moment the words were out of their mouths, they turned and glared at each other.

“Yup,” Steve said loudly.

He darted in and stood between them. The doors closed.

They stood in silence for a moment.

“So, this is weird,” Steve remarked blandly.

The Buckys both snorted.

“Tony’s an idiot, but a smart idiot,” Steve continued, just to fill the silence. “He’ll fix this.”

The Bucky on the right looked out the window, the other looked at Steve.

“You don’t seem too concerned.”

The Bucky on the right turned to look at Steve too.

“He’s right,” he said. “You don’t.”

“I mean,” Steve shrugged, still unsure which one of them to look at, “if he can’t fix this, it’s just more of you to love, right?”

Two heads cocked to the side.

“Our grocery bill is gonna skyrocket, that’s for sure,” Steve continued, “and we’ll have to get a bigger bed, but we’ll figure something out.”

On either side of him, eyes went wide.

“You’d keep us both?” The Buckys asked incredulously.

Steve started.

“Of course,” he said, brow furrowed. “You think I wouldn’t?”

The Buckys fell silent.

“Oh my god, did you think I was going to kick one of you out?”

Two pairs of cheeks flushed and turned away.

“Bucky—“

The doors open and both Buckys quickly strode out. One went for the fridge while the other tore off his blue uniform top and headed for the bedroom.

Caught between diverging paths, Steve remained in the hallway next to the kitchen. He could just see Bucky grabbing a handful of M&M’s from the pantry and he could hear the other one looking for a new shirt in the closet.

“You just gonna stand there?” Kitchen Bucky asked.

Steve hesitantly stepped forward, then followed Bucky into the kitchen.

“You really thought I’d abandon you over something like this?” Steve asked softly, glancing at Bucky across the small space.

Bucky shrugged.

“I just jumped to the worst case scenario I guess,” he said, tossing the last of the M&M’s into his mouth and staring down at his empty hands. “This is kind of messed up.”

“Yeah,” Steve muttered, leaning against the counter. “What a day.”

“It’s only 11 AM, Steve.”

“I said what I said.”

Bucky chuckled, then stepped into Steve’s space and looked up at him.

“We’ll be okay though?” Bucky asked softly.

Tension left Steve’s body as Bucky’s familiar, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Of course we will.”

Bucky smiled and tipped his head back for a kiss. Steve leaned in.

A cough startled them both.

Bucky stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. His hair was tied back now and he’d changed into Bucky’s favorite sweats and a tight t-shirt. He glared at the Bucky in Steve’s arms.

“I got here first,” Kitchen Bucky snapped without preamble.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Ponytail Bucky retorted.

Ponytail Bucky stepped forward and shoved Kitchen Bucky aside.

“Hey!” Kitchen Bucky complained as Ponytail Bucky’s familiar, strong arms wrapped around Steve’s waist.

“This is confusing,” Steve mumbled as Ponytail Bucky squeezed him tight.

Ponytail Bucky pulled back when Kitchen Bucky kicked him. Ponytail Bucky knocked Kitchen Bucky into the counter. Kitchen Bucky growled and balled up his fists.

“If all you two are gonna do is fight then you’ll be fighting over who gets to sleep on the couch tonight, and who gets the floor.”

Both Buckys froze and turned simultaneously.

“You’re taking his side?” They both exclaimed with mirrored expressions of betrayal.

“You’re the same person!” Steve cried.

They seemed to consider that for a moment.

“Yeah, but I don’t like seeing you gettin’ sweet on someone else,” Ponytail Bucky grumbled.

“Me neither,” Kitchen Bucky agreed.

“Well, you guys should have thought of that before you walked head-first into an unstable magic portal,” Steve retorted.

There was no response to that.

“Look, I told Nat I’d spar with her today and I’m already late,” Steve said, stepping away from the two of them, “I’ll be back in a couple hours but you two should talk and figure things out.”

The two Buckys looked at each other skeptically.

“Just talk,” Steve said again, almost pleading now. “I don’t _want_ to go to sleep alone tonight.”

That sobered them both up quickly.

“Okay, yeah, we’ll—“

“We’ll talk. It’ll be—“

“It’ll be fine, Stevie—“

“It’ll work out.”

“Good,” Steve smiled and leaned in.

He pressed a quick kiss to Ponytail Bucky’s lips.

“Hey!—“

Before Kitchen Bucky could protest any further, Steve kissed him too.

“Don’t kill each other,” Steve called over his shoulder as he walked out.

As he stepped into the elevator, Ponytail Bucky’s voice drifted after him.

“He kissed _me_ first.”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole.”

Steve bit back a laugh as the doors shut.

He didn’t think Bucky would actually fight himself. At least, he wouldn’t do any real damage if he did. It was just a weird situation he needed to acclimatize to.

Steve, on the other hand, felt he was taking the whole thing rather well. Sure, it was weird kissing two people goodbye but… Bucky was Bucky, and he would never leave without kissing Bucky goodbye. Not after everything they’d been through. 

Sleeping in the same bed as two Bucky’s, that would also be weird, but Steve doubted it would be a bad weird. Never in his life had Steve said “no” to more Bucky in his life and he wasn’t about to start.

All those two needed to do now, was figure out how to share.

* * *

Steve was still panting a little bit when he returned to his and Bucky’s floor. Natasha couldn’t best him in strength but she sure gave him a run for his money with unexpected flips and quick blows. He was learning a lot from her.

He stepped into the apartment, sweaty and a little sore, to see the two Buckys sitting on the couch, heads bent together, whispering fervently. One of the Buckys had still been in uniform when Steve left but that had since changed. Both of them had their hair up now too. Steve had no idea which was which anymore.

As Steve walked in, they stopped and turned to look at him.

“Am I interrupting something?” Steve asked curiously.

“No,” the Bucky closest to him said pleasantly.

“Why don’t you go clean up, Steve,” the other added, his eyes flicking down his uniform, then back up.

“Uh, okay.” Steve stared at them.

There was something leading in both their tones and their eyes were full of identical mischief.

“Go on, then,” the first Bucky encouraged with a sly grin.

Steve took a hesitant step down the hallway, then another.

“And don’t you _dare_ touch yourself.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Steve felt himself turning beet red as he watched both of Bucky’s faces break into familiar crooked grins.

Steve did not think this through.

Before he could pop a boner right there, he turned and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. He heard both Buckys laughing as the door shut behind him.

Steve quickly stripped out of his uniform.

Did he even want to sleep with two Buckys at once?

Steve stumbled as he stepped into the shower, knocking a bottle of body wash off its perch. It clattered to the tiled floor with a loud thud and he scrambled to pick it up. 

He was already getting hard.

Steve cursed himself as he turned the water on and quickly lathered up his skin.

Of course he wanted to sleep with two Buckys. They probably already had _ideas_ and Steve couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t desperate to find out what they were.

Could he handle it though? He’d never been with two people at once before.

He scrubbed himself and imagined, just for a moment, that four hands were touching him instead of two.

A shiver ran up his spine even as the water turned his skin pink.

Yeah.

Yeah, that was good.

Fucking _hell,_ Steve was in for it now.

Steve cleaned himself thoroughly before rinsing off and was about to shut off the water when a set of footsteps passed the bathroom door. Then another.

Steve froze.

The footsteps stopped. The latch of the bathroom door clicked.

Steve’s heart stumbled over itself in his chest.

Already?

Bucky joining him in the shower wasn’t unusual but… two of them…

Steve’s heart pounded in his chest. His dick stood straight up as scalding water slid down his body.

There was only one shadow on the other side of the frosted glass. Steve waited in confusion as the shadow removed his clothes and pulled the shower door open.

Bucky stepped in, glanced down at Steve’s flushed, full cock, and smiled widely.

“You doin’ okay, Stevie?”

He closed the shower door behind him and stepped into Steve’s space.

“The— uh— the other you isn’t coming?” Steve asked, his voice somewhere between disappointment and relief. 

Bucky took his hands and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“No,” Bucky replied brightly.

“He won’t get jealous?” Steve asked breathlessly.

Bucky’s eyes darkened.

“Oh, he will,” he said with a smirk. “But we talked it out. He’ll get his turn.”

Steve groaned and felt his cock twitch between them.

“Besides,” Bucky continued, dragging his hands up Steve’s arms to his shoulders, then down his wet pecs, “someone had to come in here and make sure your head didn’t explode.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Bucky barked out a bright laugh and pressed his smile to Steve’s cheek. 

“Wait until there’s two of _me,_ Barnes,” Steve gasped as Bucky rubbed his pecs, “then we’ll see how clear-headed you are.”

“That sure would be somethin’,” Bucky purred, digging his fingers into Steve’s skin and squeezing.

Steve bit back a moan and rutted against Bucky’s hip, but Bucky pushed him away.

“We’ll get to that, don’t you worry,” Bucky said before tipping Steve’s chin up with his fingers. “It’s gonna be a long day for you, Stevie, so don’t wear yourself out too quickly.”

“That a promise?” Steve muttered against Bucky’s lips.

“You know it.”

The kiss was hot and frantic. Steve was too worked up already to aim for anything other than desperate and Bucky didn’t seem to expect anything less. He kissed sharply, with teeth and tongue until Steve pulled back with a gasp and Bucky trailed kisses down the side of his neck before dropping to his knees.

Steve’s hand grasped at the tiles for balance as Bucky kissed the tip of his cock. Bucky peppered light kisses down the length of him then kissed his way back up it before looking up at Steve’s flushed face and grinning.

“Turn the water off.”

“Huh?” Steve blinked down at him.

“Turn the water off,” Bucky repeated.

“Why?”

“You want the other me to fuck you hard?” Bucky asked.

Steve’s flush turned a shade darker.

“Yes.”

“Then you’re gonna want him to hear what he’s missin’.”

Understanding dawned on Steve and his heart rate kicked up another notch as he carefully reached over and shut the water off. The comforting, masking hum of water hitting the tiles vanished and silence fell around them.

Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve’s thighs.

“Now,” Bucky’s voice seemed to echo in the silence, “turn around.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and obediently turned, leaning his chest against the tiles between his hands and arching his back slightly to give Bucky better access.

“Perfect,” Bucky breathed.

Hands ran up the backs of Steve’s thighs, then over the swell of his ass.

Bucky squeezed his cheeks roughly, then pushed them together, then pulled them apart. A cool metal thumb skimmed over his rim. Steve shuddered and pressed his hot cheek against the cold, wet tiles in front of him.

The only warning he got was a single hot breath against his hole before Bucky’s lips sealed around him.

Steve gasped and bit his lip as Bucky licked him, testing gently. Bucky moaned as he laved his tongue across Steve’s sensitive skin before trying to push in.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed softly, shifting against the tiles.

Bucky’s fingers flexed as he tried to grab more of Steve’s ass, kneading the plush skin as he pulled his cheeks apart. The tip of Bucky’s tongue breached Steve’s entrance and Steve bit back his whimper as his toes curled against the wet tiles.

He knew if he was loud, the other Bucky would hear him, but Bucky was right here, with his hands on Steve’s ass and his tongue in his hole. The thought of _someone_ listening to them made him shiver and bite back the little noises building in his throat.

The Bucky on his knees behind him didn’t seem to mind. He flicked his tongue in and out, just quietly asking him to relax. Steve slid his feet a little further apart and closed his eyes against the tiles. 

It was just Bucky behind him and it was just Bucky listening from the other room.

It was just Bucky. Two Buckys, sure, but still just Bucky.

And Steve trusted Bucky.

This time, when Bucky’s tongue slipped inside him, Steve let out a breathy sigh. It seemed to echo off the hard porcelain and glass around him and reverberate through the room. There was no way the other Bucky didn’t hear that. Steve felt Bucky’s lips pull into a smile behind him.

“That’s it,” Bucky whispered.

Then fingernails dug into Steve’s skin and Bucky redoubled his efforts with a renewed fervor. Steve couldn’t help the high yelp that escaped him when Bucky bit the cheek of his ass _hard_ and a broad thumb rubbed circles around his rim. 

_“Jerk,”_ Steve hissed through his teeth as Bucky pressed the tip of his thumb inside him.

“Shut up, you love it,” Bucky replied cheekily as he hooked his thumb around Steve’s rim and gave him a little tug.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, arching his back a little more as his chest slid across the tiles, “I do.”

Bucky worked his thumb in and out before it suddenly disappeared. There was a pause, then the click of a cap, then his long middle finger rubbed against him, smooth and slick. 

Steve groaned as it slid in easily. Two pumps was all it took for Bucky to find the spot that made Steve loose all his inhibitions. 

“Right there,” Steve gasped loudly. “Yes, _yes,_ just like that.”

Bucky rose to his feet behind him and clamped his metal hand on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve tipped his head back and moaned as Bucky continued to fuck him fast and rough with his finger. The stretch wasn’t that much but Bucky’s aim was as flawless as always and each thrust made Steve’s achingly hard dick throb between his legs.

Bucky’s lips mouthed up his spine to his shoulder while his metal hand creeped around to rest against Steve’s throat.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve groaned.

Between one thrust and the next, one finger became two. The cry left Steve’s mouth more out of surprise than anything else and his whole body shook as the sensation of the sweet burning stretch joined the perfect rhythm of Bucky’s unfailing fingers.

“God,” Bucky breathed into Steve’s ear, “I should do this more often.”

“Y-you finger me — _fuck—_ all the t-time,” Steve gasped out.

“True,” Bucky replied, shifting his stance so Steve could feel his hard cock press against his hip, “but usually I can’t resist just sticking it in you as soon as I can, you know?”

Steve’s only response was a handful of gasps, punctuated by a high moan.

“You could take it right now, I know you could,” Bucky continued in a low voice.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Steve bit out, throwing Bucky a heavy lidded look over his shoulder.

“Tempting,” Bucky replied with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Steve’s shoulder, “but no.”

As if to punctuate his statement, Bucky twisted his fingers sharply and Steve almost lost his balance. He let out a sharp cry as his forehead hit the wall. His fingers scrabbled at the tiles as Bucky’s fingers became relentless. His metal hand snuck around Steve’s waist to hold him up, then it crept up his chest to cup one of his pecs, squeezing it roughly.

 _“Ah— Bucky!”_ Steve moaned, “Buck, I’m gonna— _oh—“_

“Do it,” Bucky goaded in his ear. “C’mon, Stevie, just like that.”

Steve lost his words. Each thrust of Bucky’s fingers was now framed by one gasping moan after the other. Steve’s legs shook. His hands clenched into fists against the wet tiles. A single bead of Steve’s impending climax dripped down his aching shaft. 

“I’m gonna finish with you in here,” Bucky breathed, “then I’m gonna send you off to _him.”_

Steve’s knees went weak.

“He’s gonna be so pissed,” Bucky chuckled. “So pissed that you got off without him. But he’s gonna know, just like I would, that fingers aren’t enough, ain’t that right, Stevie?”

Even though Steve’s mind was clouded thick with need and heat, Bucky’s words pierced through the fog, and realization dawned on him.

“Even if you get off now,” Bucky continued, “you’re still gonna want me to fuck you after. You always do.”

Steve slid a few inches down the wall, but Bucky’s hand around his chest kept him up even as his fingers continued their unrelenting rhythm inside him.

“You’re gonna want it so bad,” Bucky predicted, his smirk audible in Steve’s ear, “but he’s not gonna give it to you. Not after what you’ve been doing in here with me. Not until you _beg_ for it.”

Steve’s whole body tensed. He sucked in a sharp breath only for it to immediately leave his lungs in the form of a long, high moan. He stood there, trembling, as his cock pulsed and Bucky’s whispered words tipped him over the edge. Come hit the wall, then more of it dripped down Steve’s thighs. Bucky’s fingers slowed as Steve’s hole clenched and unclenched around them. Then they pulled out with a slick _pop_ that echoed in the sudden stillness. 

All Steve could hear was the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears and his thick, heaving breath. He felt Bucky’s hands moving him around but couldn’t open his eyes. His back hit the tiles and he sank against them until Bucky’s strong metal arm caught him around the waist.

Steve’s hole throbbed. Bucky was right. Bucky was always right. He wanted more. His need had abated slightly, but it was still there and it would only grow until Steve got what he wanted.

Lips found his and Steve opened his mouth, letting Bucky kiss him. The sound of skin on skin reached his ears and the brush of Bucky’s knuckles against his abs clued him in the rest of the way. 

“Let me—“

“No,” Bucky cut him off, “you just stand there and keep lookin’ pretty.”

Steve grinned lazily.

“Yeah, just like that.”

Steve cracked his eyes open and stared at Bucky’s flushed cheeks, his pink lips, and his intent blue eyes.

“You wanna come on me?” Steve asked in a whisper. “Give him somethin’ to _really_ be mad about?”

Bucky’s eyes darkened and the hand he had wrapped around his dick sped up. His lips tugged into a sharp grin, “Now you’re talkin’.”

Steve kissed him hard and deep once more before sinking to his knees.

Bucky gripped Steve’s hair and tipped his face up. Steve had a perfect view of Bucky’s hand on his cock and he watched the flushed head gush a bead of white.

“You ready?” Bucky asked, his voice curt and frantic as his body tensed.

Steve just closed his eyes and opened his mouth in response.

Bucky groaned loud and deep. A moment later, hot come splashed against Steve’s tongue. The second spurt hit his cheek. Then Steve felt the head of Bucky’s dick drag against his other cheek and up across the bridge of his nose before pushing at his lips as the last of Bucky’s come dripped down his chin and onto his chest.

Above him, Bucky chuckled. 

Steve let Bucky paint come across his face for another moment before opening his eyes and grinning up at him.

“How do I look?” Steve asked sweetly.

Bucky let go of his own dick to push his thumb between Steve’s lips.

“Like you’re about to get your ass handed to you.”

Terror and anticipation shuddered down Steve’s spine.

Suddenly, Bucky pulled back.

“You’d better get going,” he said, pushing the shower door open again. “I’ve already kept you longer than I said I would.”

Bucky disappeared unceremoniously on the other side of the frosted glass and Steve took another moment to get his legs to work again. Bucky usually hung around a lot longer after they did this. They’d kiss and come down together, but this Bucky seemed strangely uninclined. Disappointed, Steve got unsteadily to his feet and carefully reached behind himself to touch his loose rim. It would be rough if the other Bucky didn’t have the patience to stretch him more, but Steve could take it. With one last testing pump of his fingers, Steve followed Bucky out of the shower.

Bucky had his back to him as he dried his long hair with a towel by the sink and didn’t say anything as Steve came up behind him.

Steve stood uncertainly for a moment.

“I’ll see you later, right?” he asked quietly.

“ ‘Course.” Bucky replied.

“Buck?”

Bucky’s eyes met his in the mirror. He saw the hesitation on Steve’s face.

“Fair is fair,” Bucky said shortly, “Now it's my turn to be jealous.”

Ah.

Steve paused, “At least you got to go first though, right?”

A smile flickered across Bucky’s face.

“I did,” he said, “though I had to promise I wouldn’t fuck you in exchange.”

“I feel like you’ve made this unnecessarily complicated for yourself.”

“What can I say,” Bucky smiled wolfishly, “I’m possessive.”

Steve grinned back and stepped towards the door, which stood ajar as Bucky had left it.

“Steve.”

Steve turned.

Bucky looked over his shoulder at him with a soft expression.

“Remember,” he said, “he and I talked about this. Whatever he says to you, it's just a game. We know you like gettin’ pushed around sometimes but if you don’t like it, you just say so, okay?”

Steve smiled.

“I know, Buck.”

* * *

The moment the bathroom door shut behind him, Steve felt the atmosphere around him shift. Gone was the warm bubble of the shower; now the apartment was frigid and silent. 

Expectant.

Steve silently padded down the hallway. The bedroom door was cracked. No noise came from within but Steve knew Bucky was there.

Steve was suddenly painfully aware of the flush on his wet skin, the looseness of his hole, and the come streaked across his face and chest.

Steve did _not_ think this through.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time, back when Bucky was kissing him and holding him close. Now thought, everything was different.

Bucky was waiting for him and Steve had someone else’s come still sliding down his chest.

This a game, Steve reminded himself with a shiver of anticipation. A game _Bucky_ designed.

Steve straightened his spine and stood tall. If Bucky wanted to be jealous, then Steve certainly wouldn’t deny him.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Bucky sat in the armchair by the window. He was shirtless and the bulge in sweatpants was unmistakable. His eyes found Steve’s instantly.

Steve felt Bucky’s gaze like a knife, dragging across his face, down his neck, and across his pecs.

Bucky’s expression grew darker and darker as he took Steve in. His hands clenched tightly around the arms of the chair but the rest of his body remained motionless.

Steve swallowed roughly but stood still and allowed himself be examined.

“You’re late,” Bucky said, dangerously soft.

Steve forced his voice to come out strong as he shrugged, “I got carried away.”

“ ‘Carried away.’ ” Bucky echoed.

“Yes.”

Bucky stood. 

His motions were fluid and graceful. Precise and deadly. Deliberate and determined.

Steve couldn’t help but shrink slightly as Bucky took a slow step toward him like a puma hunting its prey.

Steve didn’t realize he’d taken a step back until his back hit the bedroom door behind him, snapping it shut with a _bang._

Bucky stopped in front of him. His eyes raked across the mess on Steve’s face.

“I thought I told you to clean up.”

“L-like I said,” Steve managed, “I got carried away.”

Bucky’s eyes met his.

“Did you like it?” He asked in a whisper.

“What?”

“Did you like it when he ate you out?”

Steve felt his flush turn a shade darker.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Did his fingers make you feel good?”

Steve forced his lungs to keep working.

“Yes.”

“Was he everything you wanted?” Bucky asked, cocking his eyebrow. “Or were you thinkin’ ‘bout me the entire time?”

Steve shuddered against the door.

“I was thinking about you,” he admitted breathlessly.

A sharp grin spread across Bucky’s face.

“He fuck you?”

“No,” Steve said quickly, “he didn’t. God, Buck, I need it though. Need you.”

“Need me?” Bucky snapped through his teeth. “Now you need _me?”_

“I’m ready,” Steve added, reaching out to touch Bucky’s waist. “You don’t need to prep me or nothin’. I could take you right now. Please, I—“

Bucky slapped Steve’s hands away with one hand and grabbed him by the hair with the other.

“You come in here,” Bucky hissed, shoving Steve down to his knees, “with come all over your face and a hole loosened by someone else’s fingers, and you expect me to give you everything you want?”

Steve groaned as the back of his head hit the door.

“Open your mouth” Bucky commanded, yanking Steve’s hair to tilt his face up.

Steve quickly obeyed.

Bucky held him still with one hand and shoved his sweats down with the other. They stretched across his thighs as he placed his bare feet on either side of Steve’s hips and guided his hard, flushed cock between Steve’s lips.

Steve barely had time to take one last gasping breath before Bucky’s cock filled his mouth. He instinctively tried to pull back but the hard door behind him kept him pinned in place. Steve choked and fisted his hands in Bucky’s sweats. Then, as quickly as it had come, Bucky’s dick was gone. Steve gasped sharply, then Bucky’s cock was back, pressing insistently against his tongue. Steve let it in, forcing his throat to relax as Bucky thrust forward again. Bucky’s hips pressed against Steve’s face and held him there while the door dug into the back of his head.

“You’re unbelievable,” Bucky bit out, holding Steve’s head still with both hands. “Fucking _audacious.”_

Steve could only whine around Bucky’s dick. His mouth was so full, his throat burned, his hole clenched around nothing.

Bucky finally pulled back again.

“Please,” Steve’s voice was already rough. “Please, Buck, I need— _mmph!”_

Bucky shoved back in.

“I think you already got what you _need,_ didn’t you, Stevie?” Bucky said, pressing Steve into the door for the third time, “You had his fingers in you five minutes ago. You came on them, I heard you. Isn’t that what you wanted? For me to hear you?”

Steve groaned around Bucky’s dick but Bucky didn’t pull back. 

“If you wanted me to fuck you, you wouldn’t have walked in here like you did nothing wrong.”

Steve choked.

Bucky didn’t move.

“If you _really_ wanted me to fuck you, you wouldn’t have asked him to come on your face.”

Bucky pulled back an inch, then _thrust_ forward.

Steve’s eyes went wide as Bucky did it again, and again. He choked and gagged as Bucky fucked into his face with quick, deep thrusts. Bucky kept an iron grip on either side of Steve’s head and Steve heard the _thunk_ of Bucky’s forehead hitting the door as he fucked deeper down Steve’s throat.

“I think it's high time you started thinkin’ about what _I_ need, huh Stevie?” Bucky groaned above him. “I had to listen to you moanin’ on his fingers so this is only fair, isn’t it?”

Steve whimpered, sucking Bucky’s cock as best he could on every stroke.

“Don’ be like that,” Bucky mumbled, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the pleasure of Steve’s mouth, “I know you love it.”

 _I do,_ Steve thought as Bucky started pulling back a little further and fucking him harder, _I really do._

“Gonna come down your throat,” Bucky muttered. “Then _maybe_ I’ll think about fucking you.”

Steve moaned in encouragement and gripped Bucky’s thighs tighter.

“If you deserve it,” Bucky added breathlessly. “I haven’t decided yet if you do.”

Steve sucked harder.

“That’s it…” Bucky trailed off as he picked up the rhythm of his snapping hips. 

Steve couldn’t move. He could do nothing but sit back on his heels and take it. 

The back of his head throbbed against the hard door, which shook with each thrust. Bucky’s balls hit his chin and between Steve’s legs, his cock stood straight up, brushing his abs every time he tensed and choked.

His hole throbbed. He wanted to reach down and shove his fingers in himself so badly but he knew Bucky wouldn’t tolerate that. Besides, it would only be temporary relief. Steve knew his own fingers weren’t as good as Bucky’s and Bucky’s fingers weren’t as good as his cock. So he did his best to ignore the need to fill himself up with _something_ and tried to focus on the unstoppable force fucking into his face.

“Oh, you need it _bad,_ dontcha’?” Bucky laughed, low and mellifluous. “Just a lil’ longer, Stevie, c’mon.”

Steve moaned his reply and let his eyes slide shut.

Bucky’s thrusts only grew more sharp and frantic as Steve’s mouth softened and his throat relaxed. The fingers in Steve’s hair pulled tight and Bucky’s forehead hit the door again.

“Gonna come,” Bucky warned breathlessly.

Steve groaned and worked his lips around the base of Bucky’s cock before swallowing as best he could.

Bucky moaned and fucked into him a half dozen more times before his grip turned hard and he shoved his hips against Steve’s face. Bucky froze, a silent cry on his lips, as he came deep in Steve’s throat.

Steve felt Bucky’s cock pulse but tasted nothing as come filled him. He choked and tried to swallow but couldn’t. Come flooded his mouth. He struggled to keep it all in. He felt it slide from his lips and splash against his chest alongside the other Bucky’s come. 

Above him, Bucky sighed, low and satisfied.

He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair absently.

“Not bad, Stevie, not bad.”

Steve whimpered again and gave Bucky’s sweatpants another tug.

Finally, Bucky pulled back. His cock slid out of Steve’s throat, smeared come across his tongue, and, finally, out of his mouth.

Steve gasped sharply and looked up at Bucky through heavy eyes.

“Damn,” Bucky muttered, running his thumb across Steve’s lower lip, “you should see yourself, Stevie. There’s so much come in your mouth.”

“Shocker,” Steve mumbled, swallowing thickly.

His voice was more a breath than a sound. His throat was fucked _raw._

“Aww, you sound so _fucked,”_ Bucky crooned with a wide grin, “C’mere.”

Bucky dropped down and scooped both arms under Steve’s knees to hoist him up. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and let himself be carried to the bed and laid out on the cool sheets.

“You did so good, Stevie,” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear as he climbed over him. “So good.”

Cool metal fingers touched Steve’s hole. Steve shuddered at the sensation.

“Still loose?” Bucky asked, testing Steve’s hole with a single finger.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. “Just do it, Buck, ‘m ready.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh.

“No, you’re not,” Bucky reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube. “Least, not anymore.”

“Whose fault is that,” Steve grumbled as Bucky slicked up his fingers.

“Yours,” Bucky replied curtly, “and the jerk listening at the door.”

“I heard that!” A muffled voice yelled from the hallway.

A laugh burst from Steve’s throat and once it was out, he couldn’t stop. He laughed as Bucky pushed a finger inside him, then started working in his second.

“You two are ridiculous,” Steve gasped out. “So jealous over _nothing.”_

“Like you’d be any better,” Bucky shot back, but he was smiling too. “I remember how you’d glare when I went out dancin’.”

“And when the guys from work would invite me out for drinks!” Hallway Bucky called.

“Shut up!” Bucky yelled over his shoulder, “It’s still my turn!”

“Can’t he come in, Buck?” Steve asked, cupping Bucky’s face with both hands as he mouthed at the side of his jaw. “Please?”

“No,” Bucky said firmly. “We decided you would come once with him and once with me, and I haven’t gotten mine yet.”

“And after that?” Steve asked, sighing a little as Bucky’s second finger slipped in with his first.

“Then all bets are off,” Bucky replied curtly.

Steve couldn’t hide his smile at that.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re horny for two of us, I get it,” Bucky grumbled, pushing a third finger against Steve’s rim.

“Like you’d be any better,” Steve echoed breathlessly.

He heard Hallway Bucky snort.

“Oh, you’re really asking for it, huh, Rogers?” Bucky’s eyebrow cocked again and he pulled his fingers away.

“Have been since I walked in, thanks for noticing.”

Bucky flipped Steve over with no warning. Steve made a little indignant sound as his face mashed into a pillow but it faded the second he felt Bucky knee his thighs apart.

“Audacious,” Bucky repeated fondly as he settled between Steve’s legs.

“Only for you, Buck,” Steve groaned into the pillow as the slick head of Bucky’s cock brushed his hole.

Bucky’s hands planted on either side of Steve’s head and his hair brushed the back of Steve’s neck.

“Say that again.”

“Only for you.”

_“Fuck.”_

Bucky’s hips pushed forward and the tip caught on Steve’s rim.

Steve groaned loudly, his hands fisting in the sheets as his rim stretched open and the head of Bucky’s dick pushed into him.

He was too tight. Bucky felt huge and that was only the tip.

But Steve had asked for this and he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

Steve arched his back to push his ass up more.

Bucky chuckled into Steve’s ear, then kissed the nape of his neck. He pushed his hips forward another inch and Steve moaned, loud and low as his hole stretched wider.

“Ready?” Bucky asked softly.

“Fuck, yeah,” Steve replied.

Teeth clamped down on the back of Steve’s neck and Steve’s mouth fell open as Bucky’s hips shoved forward.

 _“Yes,”_ Steve sighed, high and long as Bucky’s hips pressed against his ass.

It burned beautifully and Steve pressed his hot face down into the pillow again.

Bucky rolled his hips in a slow sinuous motion and Steve’s toes curled. He did it again and Steve thrust his ass back to meet him. His dick throbbed against the sheets.

“I ain’t gonna last,” Steve breathed suddenly.

“Didn’t expect you to,” Bucky replied before grabbing Steve by the hips and pulling him up onto his knees.

Steve went but left his head on the pillow and his chest pressed against the sheets. With his ass up, Bucky fucked back into him slow. A sigh fell from Steve’s lips as the familiar shape of Bucky’s cock filled him. As much as they did this, Steve could never get enough.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve breathed as Bucky kept his slow pace. “C’mon, gimme more.”

Bucky just hummed and didn’t speed up. His thumb brushed Steve’s rim where they were connected as if he were admiring the view.

So, Steve decided to play with fire.

“Gimme more or I’ll ask the other one to do it.”

For a split second, Bucky froze.

_SMACK._

Bucky’s hips slammed forward so hard, Steve slid forward and knocked into the headboard.

 _“Ah!”_ Steve barely had a moment to recover before Bucky did it again, “Ah, _Buck!”_

Bucky slammed his metal hand down on the back of Steve’s neck to pin him down and then fucked into him with all the strength in his enhanced body.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

“Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ Steve chanted, _“Yes.”_

His fingernails dug into the wood of the headboard. It splintered under his fingertips but he hardly noticed. 

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_“Ah,_ ah, Bucky, _ah! Ah!”_ Steve’s feet scrabbled uselessly against the sheets. “I’m gonna— _Mm, ah—_ I’m gonna— _ah!”_

“What’s that Stevie?” Bucky asked casually, shoving Steve’s face deeper into the pillow.

“ ‘Mgonna—“ Steve’s voice caught in the pillow. 

He jerked his head to the side, fighting back against Bucky’s immense strength to bite out the words, “I-I’m gonna come.”

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s scalp and pulled his head sharply back by the hair.

“Do it then,” he said, dragging his teeth across the shell of Steve’s ear. “Do it before I change my mind.”

Steve’s mouth fell open.

His entire world shrank to the unfaltering pace of Bucky’s dick in his ass. The burn, the heat, the fullness. The pain of each smack against his skin. The rhythmic throb of his cock between his legs. The searing pleasure that shot down his spine. 

Steve went rigid. His hole clenched around Bucky’s dick and he felt each thrust even more acutely than the last as he cried out with a shuddering gasp. His cock, smacking against his stomach with each thrust, splashed come against his chest and across the sheets. Steve’s legs trembled as he came down, his cock still leaking the last of his come as he collapsed onto the mattress.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

Behind him, Bucky hardly paused. He didn’t falter as Steve went limp below him and didn’t comment when the bedroom door clicked open.

Steve vaguely felt the hands Bucky had on his neck and shoulders slide back to grab his hips. It wasn’t until a third hand brushed his cheek that his eyes snapped open.

Bucky dropped down beside the bed, peering at Steve with bright, excited eyes and a slightly awed grin.

“You still with us, Stevie?” He asked with a laugh.

Steve could only nod, mouth hanging open as the other Bucky continued to drill into him from behind.

“Good,” Bucky leaned in and kissed his lax mouth, “you just keep your mouth open for me, okay?”

Steve hardly had time to even consider the request before Bucky’s face was gone and he kneeled with his back to the headboard and his dick in Steve’s face.

Steve moaned as Bucky’s cock slipped between his lips.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

Steve didn’t even have to move. Each roll of Bucky’s hips behind him pushed him further up the other Bucky’s cock. Fingers ran through Steve’s hair, coaxing his head up as the cock in his mouth picked up a slow, almost leisurely pace, while the one behind him kept him pinned with sharp, hard, unrelenting thrusts.

Steve was being fucked from all directions. Unable to even hold himself up, he just closed his eyes and lay there. Lost in euphoric sensation.

“I think we broke him,” one of them said with a chuckle.

“Best idea we’ve ever had.”

“You’re tellin’ me, bud.”

“How’s he feel?”

“He’s gone so soft and loose, you know how he gets.”

“Mm, yeah. Goes all tight when he comes, then he’s smooth as butter.”

One of them laughed.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

“Relaxed enough, you think?”

“Oh, yeah. Loose as he’s ever gonna be.”

“Okay, turn him over.”

Everything stopped. Steve whimpered as the cock in his mouth slipped out and the one in his ass finally stilled to a halt.

The Bucky in front of him leaned down and kissed Steve’s cheek.

“Turn over for me, Stevie.”

With a bit of help, Steve went. He groaned as Bucky’s cock slipped out of his ass and he landed on his back with a sigh. He felt the Buckys switching places on the bed but hardly had the mental capacity to keep track of what was happening as he was pulled upright.

“Bucky?”

Two voices shushed him.

“I got you, Stevie.”

“Just relax.”

They coaxed him onto one of their laps. Steve wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and felt strong thighs press against his ass. Hands hoisted him up and the cock that had just been in Steve’s mouth brushed his loose hole. 

Steve sighed softly as it slipped easily inside him. He buried his face in Bucky’s neck and shuddered when a chest pressed against his back.

“Slowly,” one of them cautioned.

Bucky’s hips began to move in slow, gentle thrusts. It felt soft compared to the hard slaps of the other Bucky’s movements and Steve sank into the feeling. Two hands cupped his ass, keeping him up, while too more ran up and down his sides as a hot mouth kissed the nape of his neck and the breadth of his shoulders.

The warm hand on his side drifted across his back, then down his spine and between his cheeks. It touched his hole and the slide of the cock inside him.

“Breathe, Stevie.”

One finger pushed at his stretched rim.

Steve dug his teeth into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Just breathe,” Bucky whispered, “I got you.”

Steve sucked in a breath and willed himself to relax.

The tip of Bucky’s finger slipped inside.

Steve hissed through his teeth.

“Oh, fuck,” one of them whispered.

“Jesus,” the other agreed.

“How’s that feel, Stevie?”

Steve clutched Bucky tighter, “Hurts a little,” he managed tersely.

Bucky’s finger just rested there, not moving as the other Bucky continued to fuck him with slow, smooth motions. After a moment, Steve relaxed again and, almost without any effort at all, Bucky’s finger slid the rest of the way in.

Steve sighed as pleasure rolled through him like a wave.

“There we go.” Steve felt Bucky’s lips pull into a smile against his shoulder.

Bucky’s finger began to move in tandem with the other Bucky’s dick. It only made his cock feel a fraction wider, but with two orgasms already under his belt and a hole already hot and sensitive, it sent fire up Steve’s spine.

“ ‘re you gonna—“ Steve swallowed. His mouth was so dry, “You gonna fuck me together?”

A mouth kissed the left side of his jaw and teeth nipped at his right earlobe.

“You want that, Stevie?” The Bucky on his left asked.

“You think you can take it?” Bucky whispered on his right.

“Please,” Steve whispered, his head tipped back onto Bucky’s shoulder behind him. “Please, Buck.”

A second finger touched his rim.

“We’re gonna take good care of you.”

“You just relax, ’kay?”

“M’kay.”

In between one slow thrust and the next, Bucky snuck his second finger in. On the upstroke, Steve felt the girth of Bucky’s cock stretching him alongside two fingers. His back arched involuntarily and a low keen left his throat as he fell back against Bucky’s chest.

“God, you’re beautiful,” the Bucky in front of him whispered, leaning forward to kiss Steve’s slack lips.

Steve clutched his shoulders as a hand on the small of his back pushed him back up to lean forward again. Steve regained his balance and licked into Bucky’s mouth, rutting his hips forward to rub his dick against Bucky’s abs.

“Stay still, Stevie,” Bucky chided behind him. “If you come now you’ll get all tight again.”

Steve bit down on Bucky’s lip with a whine and fell still.

Bucky’s fingers pushed further into him, then they took up a new rhythm. Instead of sliding up and down alongside Bucky’s slowly moving dick, they tugged at his rim with quick little jerks. The separate sensations of being fucked and being stretched sent a shudder up Steve’s spine. Bucky’s fingers scissored and pulled, working him open like he would if Steve’s ass was still tight and unused while Bucky’s cock moved slow and steady inside him.

With Bucky’s careful planning and preparations, the third finger slid in without protest. They caressed Steve’s walls with gentle strokes.

“God, the more you do that the tighter he feels,” the Bucky in front of him said through gritted teeth.

“He’s almost there,” the other one chuckled. “Don’t blow your load just yet.”

“If I do it’s your fault. I had to listen to him choke on your dick for _ever.”_

“It wasn’t that long.”

“It was an eternity.”

“You shouldn’t have come on his face then.”

“Oh please, if I couldn’t fuck him where was I _supposed_ to come?”

“Oh my god, shut _up,”_ Steve hissed, clenching hard enough to make both Buckys gasp. “I’m dying here.”

Two mouths pressed a pair of apologetic kisses to either of Steve’s shoulders.

“Sorry, Stevie,” both Buckys said with a pair of low laughs.

“Get on with it,” Steve insisted, nudging the Bucky in front of him with his knee.

Bucky’s smile turned hungry as he hoisted Steve higher up into his lap.

“Put your legs around me.”

The fingers in Steve’s ass disappeared as he shifted from sitting on Bucky’s lap with his shins against the sheets to hooking his ankles at the small of Bucky’s back. He had no leverage this way but Bucky’s hands were strong enough to hold him up.

Behind him, the other Bucky slid in closer.

“Lean back against me,” he said.

Steve did. He kept his hands looped around Bucky’s neck as he leaned back and felt the other Bucky’s hot, sweaty chest press against him. Four hands cradled Steve’s ass.

“Sure you’re ready?”

Steve grinned wide and eager.

“You’re not that big,” he goaded cockily.

“Oh, you _ass.”_

The hands lifted Steve until the tip of Bucky’s dick was just kissing his rim, then a second cock dragged across Steve’s ass to join it. 

Steve bit his still smiling lips and squeezed his eyes shut as his sore hole split around them both.

A cry ripped from his raw throat as both Buckys slid into him.

They were so huge together. Thicker than anything Steve had ever taken. They pushed up slowly. Steve could hear both of their panting breaths in either ear and he reached out with one hand and back with the other to clutch at their long hair.

“Got nothin’ else to say?” Bucky panted in his ear.

“Yeah, where's the sass now, Stevie?”

Steve just groaned.

They pushed in a little more.

“Someone kiss me,” Steve gasped desperately.

The Bucky in front of him surged forward and shoved his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve frantically kissed back as his body relaxed a little more and the two of them slid another inch in.

Behind him, he felt the reverberations of Bucky’s groan and nails dug into his ass.

The cock behind him suddenly shoved the last few inches in.

Bucky swallowed Steve’s cry with insistent lips and as the Bucky behind him pulled out, the Bucky in front of him pushed in.

Steve threw his head back and gasped, high and sharp as the two of them fucked him with alternating thrusts. Steve’s ass was never empty. His hole stretched wide around them both and as one cock slid out, the other filled the void it left without hesitation.

It was a rhythm like Steve had never experienced. Individually, each Buckys movements kept a satisfying pace but together, it was unyielding.

Steve’s fingers clutched uselessly at Bucky’s hair and skin. He tried to squirm, though whether he wanted more or less even he couldn’t say, as Bucky surrounded him on all sides.

Between it all, Steve’s hard cock leaked thick rivulets of slick. It smacked against Bucky’s abs, leaving splatters that mingled with beads of sweat and tricked down between their bodies. 

His slick hole burned with resplendent pleasure.

Behind him, Bucky let go of Steve’s ass to reach around and slide his hands across Steve’s inner thighs.

Steve pushed back against him excitedly, then groaned when, instead of touching his aching cock, his hands drifted up to squeeze both Steve’s pecs.

“You think I was gonna jerk you off?” Bucky whispered teasingly in his ear. “Like you need it.”

Steve squirmed in the Buckys vice-like grip. If Bucky had _started_ with this, maybe he could come untouched, but he’d already done that twice today. 

His cock needed more. He needed _something._

God, he was so overstimulated. So sensitive. So wrung out.

If he could just get a little more…

“I-I need—” Steve gasped, hardly able to form words anymore, “I need—”

Bucky pinched both his nipples _hard_ and simultaneously, the two Buckys picked up the pace.

“What’s that, Stevie?” Bucky asked as he fucked up into Steve’s loose hole from behind.

“What do you need?” Bucky chimed in, pulling Steve’s cheeks further apart as he slid in beside his duplicate.

“M-more—”

Words died on Steve’s lips. A series of high, needy moans left him instead as he squeezed Bucky’s waist with his thighs and dug his fingers into Bucky’s skin.

“Oh, is this not enough?” Bucky asked cheekily.

“Two cocks and he’s still askin’ for more,” Bucky chided, clicking his tongue.

“C’mon, Stevie. You’ve come with less in your ass than this.”

Steve whimpered, turning to press his forehead against the jaw of the Bucky behind him.

“Please,” he begged. _“Please.”_

A dark chuckle echoed in his ear.

“You asked for it.”

One of Bucky’s hands left Steve’s chest and slid down his body.

Steve’s sigh of relief was halfway out of his mouth when Bucky skipped right past his aching cock and his slick finger shoved in beside the two cocks in his ass.

Steve went rigid. The sound that left him was halfway between a moan and a scream. Come splashed against Steve’s abs. It coated Bucky’s hand on his chest and arced high enough to hit his jaw.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Two voices gasped as Steve’s hole clenched tight.

Steve’s head lolled back against Bucky’s shoulder as the cocks in his ass turned frantic. They both shoved in, fighting against Steve’s clenching muscles for space. Steve’s whole body trembled and went limp as hot come filled his hole.

Steve had never felt so satisfied in his whole life.

The Bucky in front of Steve groaned low in his throat and the one behind him shoved the two of them forward. Steve landed on Bucky’s chest and gasped as his spent, oversensitive cock lay trapped between them and the Bucky behind him shoved into him once— twice more before groaning too. Another wave of come filled Steve’s aching ass.

Steve felt come gush out with each push and pull as both cocks kept fucking slowly through their own messes.

Steve’s eyes slid closed once again and he sighed contentedly against Bucky’s collarbones.

“God, you should see this,” the Bucky behind him muttered. “I never seen anything like it.”

Beneath him, Bucky hummed as his hips continued to roll lazily.

Steve lost himself in a hazy glow. All tension had left his body. He was loose and pliant all over and the two cocks now slid in and out of him with ease.

After a few more gentle thrusts and a deep, pleased sigh, Bucky pulled out. Even with one cock still in him, Steve felt surprisingly empty. A moment later, the other Bucky pulled out too. Steve groaned and, for the first time in what felt like hours, his hole fluttered around nothing.

Come dripped down his balls and coated the inside of his thighs. 

“I take it back,” Bucky said suddenly, “You should see _this.”_

Cold, curious fingers touched Steve’s aching rim.

“Jesus, he’s just _open._ Like he couldn’t even close up if he wanted to.”

Steve could only cry out weakly as four fingers pressed into him.

“Shhh,” beneath him, Bucky shifted and wrapped both his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

Bucky littered kisses across Steve’s hair and forehead and hands ran soothingly up and down his sweaty back as the other Bucky fingered his loose hole with his cold metal hand.

“The cold is nice right?” Bucky whispered against his forehead. “You must be so sore.”

Bucky’s metal hand drifted away from Steve’s shoulders to join its duplicate at Steve’s hole.

Steve shook helplessly as two more cold fingers pushed inside him.

“Six fingers, Jesus _fucking_ Christ.”

“Is it bad that I don’t want Stark to put us back together anymore?”

“That makes two of us.”

“God, there really is so much come dripping out of him right now.”

Fingers twisted inside Steve.

“Man, I could do this all day.”

“ ‘S my fuckin’ line,” Steve groaned weakly as another gush of come slid out of him.

The two Buckys laughed.

Four fingers pulled out and Steve made a soft noise of protest.

“You want a plug, Stevie?” The one underneath him asked while the other one scooped up some of the come and shoved it back in Steve’s hole.

“Like it’d stay in,” Steve grumbled against Bucky’s neck.

“I can get the big one?” the other Bucky suggested.

Steve felt Bucky nod and the bed shifted as the other Bucky moved around. The Bucky beneath him kept his cool fingers in Steve’s abused hole and drew lazy patterns across Steve’s back until the other Bucky returned. A moment later, soft silicone touched Steve’s sore entrance.

Bucky pulled his fingers out and used both hands to pull Steve’s cheeks apart while the other Bucky slowly pressed the plug inside.

Steve barely let out a sound as it stretched him wide, then slid in. His hole clenched around it but it took Bucky pushing it the rest of the way in for it to settle inside him.

Steve could barely feel it.

“God, it took me nearly an hour to work that thing in last time.”

“Stevie? You alright?”

Steve groaned and nuzzled against Bucky’s neck.

“Look at him, he’s _gone.”_

“We would be too if two of him fucked us.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Bucky nudged Steve to the side so he could lay curled under his arm with his head pillowed on his chest. The other Bucky wrapped himself around Steve’s back and kissed his shoulder before settling down.

Sandwiched between the two of them, Steve sank further into the haze of contented exhaustion that was slowly overcoming him.

“Maybe we should get Steve to go through that thing after we get put back together,” he heard Bucky say distantly.

“Think he’d go for it?”

“Just say the word ‘payback’ and he’ll be all for it.”

Even as he drifted off, a smile tugged at Steve’s lips.

“Jus’ you wait,” Steve muttered as arms wrapped around him and fingers gently brushed his sweaty hair back.

On either side of him, Bucky laughed.

“Love you, Stevie,” two voices whispered as Steve drifted away.

“Love you too, Buck.”


End file.
